


Something Lost

by CryptidBane (Impetus)



Series: Something Else [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x10, Amnesia, Canon Divergent, M/M, Magnus Returns from Edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/CryptidBane
Summary: When Magnus goes to Edom, Asmodeus asks for something in return for his strength.Magnus refuses the throne.So Asmodeus asks for something else."I don't want your magic," Asmodeus says."I have nothing else to offer," Magnus hisses, eyes full of desperation."Yes you do."





	Something Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this fic, so I had to repost. ( ; A ; )

Alec lays prone on unforgiving concrete. He feels the sticky sensation of blood dribbling across his skin and seeping into his clothes. His good arm comes up and feels the smooth shaft of the arrow lodged in his chest. It’s almost funny that Jace  _stabbed him with his own arrow._ Like some kind of weird cosmic joke he can’t find the strength to laugh at.

But still, Alec refuses to die. Despite the chill that’s settled over his skin and creeping into his bones, Alec feels unmoving hope. He doesn’t know what he’s waiting for. It’s just a matter of moments before Jace is going to be on him again and stab him with something more effective than a misshot arrow. He can’t move. Jace is going to kill him.

That sounds wrong to him somehow.

There’s an insistent thrumming in his chest that tells him everything will be okay. Someone is coming, and they’re going to help. Then it happens.

A snap and a whoosh of rushing air. Then, as Alec spots Jace’s figure descending upon him, gold and red magic crashes into Jace’s chest. The force sends Alec’s would-be killer straight into a brick wall. A manic screeching and the sound of wretched coughing come from outside Alec’s vision.

“Jace?” He calls weakly. His voice gurgles and he knows that any answer could very well be the Owl or worse, but he can’t see anything but the night sky and dirty buildings.

To be fair, Alec can’t fucking move. He’s tried. But he doesn’t have to wait long for someone to approach him. A long shadow that turns into worried eyes and tousled hair.

The man is beautiful. He looks worse for the wear, but it doesn’t matter because he radiates something Alec can’t quite put his broken finger on. It takes a few seconds of obvious ogling for Alec to realize something important.

“You’re not Jace,” Alec says. His voice sounds even worse now—wet and dry at the same time. Alec grimaces.

The man doesn’t seem to mind.

“I’m not Jace,” he agrees, a small and pained-looking smile tugging at chapped lips. Closer. The man moves closer and Alec smells sandalwood and fire.

The newcomer heaves a deep breath and lays a hand on Alec’s cheek, the other hand finds Alec’s own and grasps the stem of that fucking traitor of an arrow. Then, in one swift and agonizing movement, the arrow is gone.

Alec laughs this time, stronger than he was just moments ago. His arm doesn’t hurt anymore. He flexes his fingers and looks up at the man above him. His brows crease.

“You’re a warlock.”

There’s a split in the warlock’s lip. It glistens in the low light of the moon, and beneath the innate fear of magic and strangers, Alec feels concern.

“I am. My name is Magnus,” the warlock says.

“Magnus Bane?” The fucking former High Warlock of Brooklyn just came into the worst fight of his life, saved him, attacked Jace—he attacked Jace.

With his newfound strength and single-minded determination, Alec hauls himself upward and away from the man healing him. He looks frantically toward the end of the alleyway. His Parabatai rune aches, but it doesn’t feel like it’s being burned away by loss of connection.

Jace rises clumsily. His movements are slow and uneasy, but he finally stands on his two feet.

“Alec,” Jace says, voice grateful. “Alec, you’re fucking alive.” And then the brothers are holding each other close. Relief, desperate and bright, charges through them both when Alec thinks of the threat looming above them. “You saved me,” Jace murmurs. Alec opens his mouth to correct the assumption when he remembers that they have so much left to do.

They have to stop Lilith.

“Clary,” Alec mutters. “Jace, we have to get to Clary. She’s on the top floor with Lilith and I sent the vampire to her, but we need to go. You with me?”

Like always, especially when Clary is involved, Jace nods with conviction. Alec turns to address the stranger. He surveys the shadows and the bloodstain he left behind.

There’s no one else. They’re alone.

“Alec? C’mon, man. We don’t have time to look around.”

Alec lets out a disbelieving scoff at the reprimand and follows Jace as he streaks out of the alley.

The feeling in his chest strikes up again as he reaches behind him and finds a full quiver and his bow. Alec swallows it down as it churns as if to say—I told you everything would be okay. He came. He saved you.

Alec smiles despite himself. He doesn’t know what the man wanted or what he did to Jace, but they’re better for it.

The brief few moments of slitted eyes and a bleeding lip feel paramount. Alec shakes his head firmly.  _That’s enough of that,_  he tells himself.  _You have a job to do._

He and Jace enter the building, and all thoughts of the warlock fall behind.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be continued for the Hiatus Big Bang!  
> The partner fic will be posted at the beginning of August!
> 
> If you liked it even a little bit, please leave me some kudos! If you liked it a lot then a comment would be SUPER appreciated!  
> If you just want to yell about it with me, please hit me up on tumblr or twitter @CryptidBane


End file.
